Amongst Angels
by TheEbonyRaven
Summary: A Battle worn Theodore Nott searches for his Angel amongst the wounded, dead, and tired in the great hall. Drabble/One shot. LunaxNott. NOT angst. Rated T to be safe.


**Amongst Angels**

The young boy virtually flew into the great hall, dark hair whipping around as the door clattered noisily from his entrance. He showed no care for the wounded and dead lying around on tables and chairs. In fact he spared them barely a registering glance as his green eyes scanned the hall for a familiar mop of blonde hair…

"Angel?" the desperation in his voice was clear as he began to move around groups of people at search the hall, his voice begging for her reply. Begging to find her safe and unharmed.

It wasn't until the tall figure began running full pelt through a crowd of battle relieved younger students that anyone seemed to recognise Theodore Nott and the person he was running towards. Although that was not that first thing they noticed. After all the boy looked something awful for wear, his uniform decimated and most bare skin showing some form of small wound or fresh blood. He'd clearly been in the fight and the girl he was moving towards looked no better. Though at the very least Theodore's eyes seemed to glow when he finally found his Angel…

He swept his Luna into a hug, barely registering the people he had pushed by or the scene he was uncharacteristically making. Instead all he could focus on was the small frame in his arms as he melted her body into his, arms quickly wrapped securely around her frame and his chin resting atop her head.

Luna herself could be heard making small soothing noises as she languidly rubbed her hand up and down Theodore's strained back muscles; only the one hand for the other seemed to hang limply at her side. She seemed to have closed her eyes and calmly buried her head into the crook of his neck, happy to stand where she was forever. In fact it wasn't until Theodore gently placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her a step back that she even seemed to realised the state she was in.

"Theodore…" the tone in her calm twinkling voice was pleading and loving. Asking him not to make a scene. It seemed her wish wasn't granted however for the boy visibly scowled his eyes promising a Slytherin vengeance on the wrong doers.

"Angel what did they do to you?..." his elegant fingers traced a line down the unmarred side of her face his eyes taking in all the wounds his lovely, and adept, Luna seemed to have received.

The girl in question had obviously been a casualty of battle, the left side of her face sported what looked suspiciously like a slicing hex wound and her right leg was completely soaked with blood. Although the wound that had been leaking it seemed to have been hastily healed. The worst wound of all, the one that Theodore feared the most, was the four large claw marks on her left arm, spanning most of the arms top. He knew exactly where wounds like that came from and who would cause such wounds in a magical battle.

"I'll kill the bastard." His tone was low and subtle, only Luna would have heard but her eyes flashed disapproval as she glanced a younger students still lingering nearby.

"You will do no such thing…" her tone was calm and sunny, trying to flash over the whole event "I couldn't let him kill her, Lavender I mean… It's only a flesh wound, it'll heal. No harm done."

"Lu…Angel…He's a werewolf…What if?...If?" Theodore's anger seemed to disappear when his concern arose once more, his tone clearly suggesting the uttermost worry.

"Don't be silly Theodore it's not a full moon I'll be fine, just a little scarred. Like Billus. Although less noticeable…Humm…At least we'll have something in common next time I go and visit lovely Miss. Fluer." Her tone held no space for contestation, she was polite and loving but firm. As if the slight wound meant nothing in the long run. Which to her it didn't. Theodore was here after all and Lavender had been saved.

"Luna…" her sighed her name, both longing and haughtily, in a way that was uniquely his. He loved her yes but sometimes she should worry for herself.

"Theodore." It was clear by her small smile and amusement lilted voice that she knew he was dropping the subject.

He sighed once more and laughed lightly, deciding he could plot his revenge and argue with Luna some other time; right now all he wanted to do was hold his Angel and bask in her comfort, bask in the fact she was still living breathing and making him whole. And so without any warning, but no apparent shock to Luna, Theodore reached out and wrapped both his arms around his girlfriends waist, burying his head into her neck where he peppered kisses up the unharmed side of her face before finally planting his lips on hers in a gentle but loved filled kiss.

One to which Luna easily responded, her body leaning into his to ease the weight off her left leg and to be closer to him. Her lips languidly bit at his as her good arm played with the now slightly shaggy hair at the base of his neck; she was both peacefully teasing and ecstatically happy to have him holding her once more. It was an odd relationship but the war gave opportunities no one had expected; Theodore had found his Angel hidden in the darkness and Luna had found her saviour leading her to the light. None of that mattered to the pair however, all the mattered to them now was each other…

"OI! Get your filthy hands off her!" well almost all that mattered…

* * *

Authors Notes:  
Just a small Drabble really. Since I rather like the Theodore and Luna paring I figured I'd write a battle worn reunion. I'm not fond of the outcome but I'm too lazy to rewrite for a third time so enjoy! Giggle. Its not be beta-ed as usual and the person at the end is intended to be Ginny. Now I hear you saying but "Ginny would be mourning Fred!" Well that she might but who says she knows he's dead yet? Or maybe he's not (which is my preferred judgment in this case.) As for Luna and Theodore getting together, lets just say school was a tad crazy during the war and even Slytherins needed support; something non judgemental Luna was happy to offer and everything after that is history.

Usual Disclaimers Here xD And Review if you care too! ^.^


End file.
